Leather
by thothlover
Summary: It's Demyx's turn to be on top xD YAOI don't like, don't read!


Leather

**Leather**

Saix was surprised. Very surprised. Demyx had asked to meet him and now he was cuffed, ball-gagged and was wearing a leather thong and some leather high-heeled boots. His hair was tied back in a ponytail and Demyx stood in front of him wearing a leather vest with open circles around the nipples, some rather _tight_ leather jeans and leather belted boots and was holding a whip! The Luna Diviner was painfully hard from the sight in front of him, though he wore no vest. Oh no, he was bare chest. Just the way Demyx liked it. He liked him with his chest bare.

Saix's chest heaved up and down with his heavy breaths; he tried his best to swallow with a gag in his mouth. His golden eyes watched the Nocturne as he stood there twiddling the whip around his fingers with that sexy smile of his. God! He wanted to fuck him so bad!

"My turn to be on top."

The soft yet husky voice broke him from his stupor. Demyx licked his lips and drew his hand back, which held the whip, and in one swift motion Saix was whipped! He let out a muffled groan, it hurt a little, and he could _feel_ the stinging after pain. Then he was whipped again, and again, and again.

By now Saix was panting and sweating from the whipping. There was indeed pleasure in pain as long as it was good pain like this. Demyx dropped the whip and walked over to a suitcase on his desk, he opened it and got something from inside of it. Only when the dirty blond haired boy turned around could Saix see what it was. It was a dog collar! It was leather, go figure, and had blots on it. The leash was leather too. Where the hell did Demyx get all that stuff? Either from Marluxia or Axel that was for sure. Or Xigbar and Xaldin. Only when he felt the collar being wrapped around his throat did he realize what was going on.

"You be a good little puppy and don't move."

Demyx ordered and it sent shivers down the Luna Diviner's back. Truth be told, he _loved_ it when Demyx spoke like that. So in control it was just fairly arousing and like he wasn't hard enough! He was so hard it hurt! It hurt to move. The Melodious Nocturne un-cuffed the Diviner. Saix rubbed his sore wrists but was stopped as Demyx tugged hard and rough at the leash sending him flying forward face first to the floor.

"I told you to not move."

The water elemental spoke and Saix was still, that was so fucking hot!

"Good boy, now stay while I remove the gag."

Demyx ordered and went behind Saix and un-clipped the gag and let it fall to the floor. Saix drew in a deep breath through his mouth and let it out again. He was glad the gag was out; his jaw was sore and stiff. Other parts were sore and stiff too and he complained about it mentally.

"I want you to crawl on all fours as we walk to the bed."

Demyx whispered huskily in Saix's ear who gulped and nodded. Demyx walked first and Saix crawled after but got a slightly hard tug at the collar motioning for him to hurry up. He growled and got an even harder tug that sent him to meet the floor again.

"Don't growl at me!"

Demyx growled back and sat down on his bed. The Nocturne pushed Saix back onto his knees as he tried to get up on the bed too.

Demyx gave him a grin and undid the button on his pants and zipped them down, releasing his fully erect cock. Saix stared at it,

"Suck."

Demyx ordered and Saix did as he was told. He licked from the base to the top and around before he took the head in his mouth and sucked hard, he felt Demyx grab his hair and wrap his fingers in it and pull. Saix moaned as he took the length deeper into his hot mouth and sent vibrations running through the cock inside of him. The Nocturne moaned and bucked his hips up sending his cock deeper inside of the other's mouth. The Luna Diviner held back a gag as he took the whole member inside and sucked and licked. Then he was pulled away,

"On your hands and knees, Saix."

Demyx ordered once more, and Saix complied; he heard something being picked up and soon found out what it was as it came in contact with his ass. Again he was spanked harder; he swore he could cum right then and there but the spanking stopped. Demyx pulled down the thong Saix was wearing, then there was slight pressure against his entrance and Saix felt something long, hard and thick enter him.

"Ah!"

Saix moaned and arched his back. It was a fucking vibrator! That he knew when Demyx had turned this thing on and it started to vibrate against his insides. The Nocturne pulled it out until only the head of it was inside and then pushed it back in and then began to make a steady rhythm. Right before Saix could come, the vibrator was turned off and taken out.

"Please... Please Demyx..."

The Luna Diviner started to beg, he was so fucking close! He needed to cum!

"Please what Saix?"

Oh now Demyx was just being a tease!

"Let me cum. Fuck me!"

Saix almost yelled but he got what he wanted. Demyx pushed Saix's upper body against the floor and spread his legs and positioned himself behind the blue haired man. The dirty blond licked his lips and thrust inside making Saix scream in pleasure. The Nocturne started to pound into him hard, deep and fast.

"Ah! Oh god! Demyx! Yes! More!"

The Diviner was begging, screaming and panting and sweating. His cock started to leak more pre-cum and he could feel his climax was so close and he could sense that Demyx was close too. With one final thrust Demyx came hitting Saix's prostate, which sent him over the edge as well and he came all over the floor screaming.


End file.
